Giggle at the Ghosties REVISED
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: "Ah never thought that this would be ta last time ah'd see her..." Pinkie Pie, the happy party pony, has found eternal rest. {REVISED FROM ORIGINAL}


Giggle at the Ghosties {REVISED}

(Rainbow Dash POV)

I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was countless years ago. I still remember the exact events, right down to the last quote. And every time I think of it, images flash through my mind.

It's time again- the time I visit Pinkie's grave, just like every year since her death.

Once again, I stand at her grave, retelling the story over and over in my mind. I still can't get over it.

Ever since Pinkie died, time just…. Stopped, Frozen, right in the middle of everything.

It seems like the universe is trying to tell me to get over it, not to be so clingy to my lost friend, because today the Sun shines brightly down on Equestria, like Celestia herself is angry at me.

It's not fair; Pinkie doesn't deserve to be mocked like this.

And, on top of that, it seems like every-pony else is in a great mood. Even my other friends, who know that years ago, today, Pinkie died on that hospital bed. Am I the only one who remembers- and cares- about her?

I squint because of the Sun's rays.

Strangely enough, the sun is directly over Pinkie's gravestone, making it IMPOSSIBLE for me to look at the gravestone without almost going blind.

Every time I come here, I read over the written words on the stone.

I sigh.

I guess I can't do that, so I replay the death-scene in my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Pinkie…?!" Rarity gasped. _

"_Are you okay? Pinkie, answer me!" Applejack questioned._

"_She's gonna wake up, right, Twilight..?" Spike asked, with a trembling lip._

_Twilight sniffles. "I… Don't think s-she will…" _

_Fluttershy felt her neck with her shaking hoof. "I can't feel a pulse." She whimpered. _

_Pinkie Pie lay on her hospital bed, mane mangled, mouth slightly open, but in a small smile. _

_Rainbow Dash stood next to Pinkie, in shock. _

_A large tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Applejack started to shake Pinkie in an attempt to wake her. _

"_Pinkie, wake up! Wake up! Please…" She chocked out. _

_Twilight placed her hoof on Applejack's shoulder. _

"_Applejack…" She started. _

_Applejack sharply turned to Twilight, glaring at her. _

"_I think s-she's gone." Twilight plainly said to the freaked out Applejack. _

_Applejack gulped. "No… This can't be." _

_Twilight, knowing much about death from her studies, looked at Pinkie. _

"_Guys…" She stated, gaining attention from the four remaining ponies. "She's in a better place now. She's escaped the sorrows and torture of life. She's finally found peace. One day, we'll join her in eternal rest. But in the meantime, we all must stick together. I know it won't be the same at all without that happy, zestful pink pony around, always willing to cheer us up even in the toughest of situations, but there's an old saying that may calm every-pony: "Someone is truly never dead or gone until their memory is lost." I think we all have to think about this; she may not be here in physical form, but she's in our hearts, and she will always be there, guiding us throughout our adventures." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Pinkie loves all of us, and we love her. As long as we don't forget her, she will always be here." _

_With that, Twilight took a few steps back. _

_Fluttershy broke down into a wet ball of agony on the floor. _

_Applejack stood there, looking deep in thought._

_Rainbow Dash sobbed over Pinkie's corpse. _

_Rarity looked at Twilight. _

_Twilight slowly walked to Pinkie and placed a front hoof on her heart. The rest of the ponies did the same. _

"_Ah never thought that this would ta last time ah'd get to see her." Applejack said. _

"_Me too. We'll see her one day, though." Rarity stated. _

_Fluttershy nodded. _

"_I-I can't w-wait until then.." Rainbow Dash gulped. _

_Twilight closed her eyes. _

_Then, as if by magic, they all said together in unison, "Giggle at the Ghosties" _

_(Present time, Rainbow POV) _

I can't remember the rest.

Finally, the Sun has almost set, so I can read the words on the grave. They say,

"Pinkie Pie- Earth Pony- Parties",

With an image of three balloons.

I place my forehead on the cold, hard stone.

"Giggle at the Ghosties"

~END~


End file.
